you pull me in and i'm a little more brave
by constellation way
Summary: /and i don't know how it gets better than this - you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless/ somewhere in between late nights and awkward glances and the occasional selfie, GoGo thinks she's fallen head over heels for her best friend. It's not such a bad thing to happen, when her best friend is Tadashi Hamada. [GoGo&Tadashi oneshot.]


**think fearless by taylor swift. **

**written on the spur of the moment, so it's kind of nonsense, but whatever, you know?**

* * *

_/and you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot – yeah/_

Tadashi Hamada is ridiculously friendly, happy, and optimistic. GoGo – she can work with that. Heck, Honey Lemon's like that all the time, and she loves the blond.

She's not sure just what it is about Tadashi Hamada that gets her all flustered.

"It's getting kind of late."

He's leaning against the wall as she works, glaring angrily at the electromagnetic wheels she's been working on. _Like glaring at them will make them work. _

"I thought you left hours ago." GoGo can vaguely recall him and Wasabi saying something about Chinese food for dinner. She doesn't know. It was at least five hours ago. Or maybe six. She's pretty sure it'd been around seven when they left. Yeah, six hours.

"I forgot some stuff," he says, holding up a thick file. "You were too busy glaring at your plans to notice me."

"Hmm." She decides maybe it would be better to ignore him. She does not need Tadashi Hamada worrying about her at one am when she needs to work on her stupid project. She's not giving up on it, there's no way she's planning to, but she is _definitely _not going to be able to work properly with him around.

Even though it's a comfort to have him around. Even though GoGo is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, the university is still kind of creepy at night.

Not like she'd ever tell anyone that. She's not scared. No way.

It's just comforting to have someone else around.

"C'mon, GoGo. You're not gonna get any work done in this kind of mood."

"I'm _fine_."

After half an hour, though, it is clear that she is _not fine _at all. She blames this _entirely _on Tadashi Hamada.

"This is all your fault," she grumbles, as she pulls her jacket tightly around herself as the lights go off, as they walk down the corridor and out into the cooling night air.

"You keep telling yourself that," Tadashi chuckles, and they walk along together to the carpark.

"What's with you and the hat?" GoGo finally decides to ask. She's not usually one to start up a conversation, she never is, but the silence, for once, is pressing in on her, drowning her. And Tadashi is walking far, _far _too close to her.

For once, she's desperate for noise.

"Hiro bought it for me, when we were kids," Tadashi admits. "He saved up all his money so he could buy it, all because I told him I liked it but it wasn't worth the money. So he saved up bit by bit until he finally had the cash to buy it." In the darkness, GoGo can see him smiling softly. "He was, what, seven or eight? I don't ever take it off unless I have to."

"That's sweet."

It is. GoGo can't think of anything else to say, and _that's sweet_ sounds woefully inadequate, but she can see his smile grow wider, just slightly, and he nudges her arm gently.

"What about you and the gum?" he decides to ask.

GoGo shrugs. "I don't know. Gives me something to do with my mouth."

She doesn't elaborate. Tadashi raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

Somehow, on their way to the carpark, they end up talking about _fairytales_.

GoGo's not really sure how or why it starts. She thinks it has something to do with Hiro.

Tadashi asks her if she likes to dance.

GoGo shrugs. "Never really danced."

"You should," he says.

"No way."

"C'mon. I'll be your partner."

"No thanks, Hamada."

"You're breaking my heart, GoGo."

"It'll patch up."

"Are you scared, Tomago?"

She nearly stops at that. She just punches him on the arm, hard.

"_Don't _call me scared."

They reach the carpark just then, and GoGo turns to say goodbye to him.

Something catches in her throat.

(She thinks maybe dancing wouldn't be that bad. She has a ridiculous urge, actually, to ask him to dance. Right now. In the middle of the night, in the parking lot, right there.

She pushes it away.

Somehow, he's always there on her late nights.)

_..._

_/absent mindedly making me want you/_

He has this thing where he takes off his cap and runs his hands through his hair. She thinks, traitorously, that it's kind of cute.

Kind of. Just a bit.

"See something you like?" he asks her, grinning, when his eyes flash over and catches her with her eyes locked on him.

She pops her bubblegum, tries for an unimpressed look. She's fairly sure it's successful.

"How could I be _so _transparent?" she wants to know, her voice bland, and she turns back to her blueprints.

Tadashi just chuckles.

(Stupid Hamada with his stupid smile and the way he ruffles his hair. _So _not attractive.

Nope. Not at all.

This boy is a problem.)

...

_/in this moment now, capture it remember it/ _

She doesn't particularly like taking pictures. That's Honey Lemon's thing, and she willingly agrees to them because it's Honey Lemon.

She's never taken him for the selfie type.

But she can't really help but smile when he drags her in for a photo. Just the two of them.

He's finally made more progress on Baymax. This is the first night he hasn't had to drag her away from her electromagnetic wheels on her bike.

"This is considered a success for both of us," he tells her, holding up the soda that Fred's gotten for him hours ago. GoGo's finished her soda long ago, of course, but she raises an eyebrow and pops her bubble gum at him.

He tells her they need to capture the moment.

So even though it's nearing twelve thirty am, and she is dead exhausted, she grins for the camera on his phone that he whips out.

(Maybe it's the little moments that need to be captured, she thinks.

Because every moment counts.

Maybe this boy isn't such a problem. After all, once upon a time, she'd just be slightly worried about staying in the lab until one am.

Now? Not so much.

Maybe this boy really isn't such a problem.)

...

_/it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something – it's fearless/_

When he kisses her for the first time in the lab, it's her who yanks him down with his stupid blazer and kisses him back fiercely.

She has to re-think everything she's known about Tadashi Hamada, because she's certainly never expected him to pull her across the table where she's poring over her diagrams to kiss her.

She supposes that Honey Lemon would say there are a hundred other places and times for a first kiss. Certainly not in the lab, over hasty diagrams and scrawled calculations. Certainly not at twelve thirty am, with her project still whirring in the corner.

Somehow, as she bites his lip and pulls back and gasps for air, her hand's found its way to his cap and has dragged it onto her head.

"Looks kinda good on you," Tadashi says, just a bit breathlessly. She's not sure when she's moved around the table, but suddenly they're standing together, his arms around her waist and with her hands still pulling at his jacket. "You gonna give it back?"

"Not a chance."

He pulls her up for another kiss.

Yeah, Honey Lemon would probably say that the lab at twelve thirty am is no place for a first kiss.

GoGo thinks it works just fine.

...

_/and I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless/ _

He gets her to go out on a date with him. A real date, just the two of them. Not a late night coffee, or an early morning breakfast, or a quick dinner after a day at the lab.

A proper date.

Honey Lemon is ecstatic. Wasabi just claps Tadashi on the shoulder. Fred is so excited, he nearly breaks half of Honey Lemon's beakers.

GoGo is irrationally nervous. Thanks to Honey Lemon's insistence, she is actually wearing a _dress_. The nicest dress she has, actually. Granted, it's still mainly black with hints of purple, and she's wearing low black heels that look way too casual to be wornwith this dress, and she's refused to give up her fingerless gloves, but she's still wearing a dress.

Tadashi's in a blazer, the kind a bit more formal than the type he usually wears, and he's taken off his cap for once, saying something about how it's not really appropriate attire for a formal restaurant. He's still kept his usual sneakers, though, and GoGo's grateful for that.

It's a nice dinner. She'll grant him that. (They have decided, though, that never want to come to this place again. It's not really their style, though the food's great.)

When they get to the doors, though, she realises it's raining. It's pouring, really.

And there's his Aunt Cass' car, which he's brought them over in. (They doubted that her bike and his scooter would be deemed acceptable for this place.) Far away in the parking lot.

"What are we gonna do?" she asks, wishing she has her bubble gum with her. She really wishes she had something to do with her mouth right now.

"Go out into the rain," Tadashi says, automatically.

"We'll get drenched."

He grins down at her. (God, she hates the height difference.) "Didn't think you were the scared type, Tomago."

"Oh, you are _so _asking for it, Hamada."

"If we get ill," he says, "Baymax can take care of us."

"You haven't finished him yet."

"He _will _take care of us."

"You sound awfully optimistic, Hamada."

"Live a little!" he tells her, and he laughs.

The next thing she knows, he's grabbed her hand and he's dragged her out into the pouring rain.

And she is laughing, laughing uncontrollably as the rain pours onto their heads, lashing at them, her hair dripping, the sleeves of the blazer he's lent her soaking up the rainwater. They are half-walking, half-running, and they are laughing and laughing and he is smiling at her and she can't help but grin back at him.

Just before they reach the car, she yanks his head down and kisses him, hard.

"You still owe me a dance, you know," he finally says, when they break apart for air, their foreheads pressed close together.

"What?" she murmurs, not really understanding.

"A dance. You owe me a dance."

"Since when?"

"Since that night in the parking lot," he says. "You told me you never really danced before. And I called you scared."

"You talk too much," she tells him, and he's about to open his mouth to protest when she captures his lips with her own. He doesn't say much after that.

(GoGo thinks maybe she wouldn't mind dancing right here, right now, in the pouring rain in her best dress.)

(Tadashi Hamada makes her feel like nothing she's ever felt before. Like she can get through pretty much everything. Like whether, scared or not, she'll get through.

He makes her feel – well, he makes her feel pretty fearless.)

She can't think of living life any other way.


End file.
